


Studying, smoking, and symphonies

by Franfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter Ships It, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter runs a meme account, Punk Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Social Media, Trans Lily Evans Potter, Twitter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, agender Regulus Black, jily, non-binary Peter pettigrew, queer lily evans, they meet while at the library, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franfics/pseuds/Franfics
Summary: Lily and Remus work at a tea shop that James frequents while Sirius studies at the library until someones schedule flips
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Studying, smoking, and symphonies

Wolfstar social media au on my Instagram @ socrates.enthusiast


End file.
